Promesa Inmaculada
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Seto Kaiba encuentra una nota en la mesa a un día antes de su boda, al parecer el novio se ha ido y con este los recuerdos de sus errores le avasallan mientras le busca ante la oportunidad de un futuro que se prometió proteger y que no pudo cumplir. Rivalshipping


Cuando algo importante se pierde de vista, es el momento en que uno piensa y recuerda el pasado y siente inseguridad por el futuro.

_No me busques por favor_

Fue el mensaje que encontró en la mesa de la cocina, la reunión había terminado antes de lo previsto, unas horas antes del día, sabía que le había dicho que llegaría por la mañana pero esto era una locura ¿Qué pensaba?

Tomo el móvil y tecleo el número, el mismo mensaje una y otra vez se repetía, frunció el ceño ¿Era realmente verdad? No, no podía serlo.

**No puede llamar a este número ahora mismo...**

**Después de escuchar la señal...**

**Por favor deje su nombre y mensaje...**

Lanzo un suspiro amargo, al final decidió marcar "esos números" aquellos que pertenecían a los amigos de su prometido, pero en cada una de sus respuestas la pregunta era la misma "¿Paso algo?" además de la sorpresa que le hacían conocer al ser llamados por el mismo Seto Kaiba.

Sin respuestas salió del departamento donde ambos vivían juntos, corrió por las calles pensando encontrarle cerca pero se detuvo en seco al entender que aunque le buscase no eran de salir, él realmente no sabía nada de su persona, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de recordar algo que pudiera servir, su primer cita ¿Dónde había sido?

A su mente llego la música, aquella estrepitosa de los juegos que hacían escuchar al unísono al ser usados por alguien, se llevó ambas manos a los oídos en señal de molestia no sin antes buscar con la mirada aquel lugar tan ruidoso, el viejo letrero pintado, "Arcade" y entonces lo recordó, aquel lugar, él ya había ido ahí antes. Él le había invitado.

Sin más remedio entro, miro el lugar lleno de gente, no era tan tarde aún, además desde que habían hecho competencias de baile dentro del expendio había agarrado un cierto auge.

Miro entre los juegos, entre las mesas pero nada, se apoyó de la barra y sin darse cuenta hallo el fantasma de su recuerdo, aquella primera cita.

Una sonrisa reluciente se reflejaba en su rostro mientras le contaba su día y le pregunta sobre como la estaba pasando, él por su parte indiferente, reacio, con aquellas palabras que hasta el momento logro ver su dureza y frialdad en ellas "_Lugares como estos no me hacen gracia ¿Enserio quién puede disfrutar de esto con semejante ruido?"_ fueron las palabras que le llevaron a levantarse e irse, _"Espera Seto" _escucho por su parte mientras salía tras de él.

Salió del expendio, la brisa se hacía más presente, a su mente llego la pregunta más ridícula que pudo plantearse ¿Habrá llevado suéter? Recordando lo extremadamente terco que podía ser cuando se le metía una idea, pero era esa terquedad lo que le había atraído y aceptado porque cualquiera podía acercarse a Seto Kaiba, pero quedarse era otra cosa, una muy diferente reconociendo su carácter tosco, frio y sin tacto que hacia alejar a cualquiera y ahora le había hecho alejarle después de tanto tiempo a él también.

A su mente los recuerdos le invadieron como una oleada punzante para incrementar la culpa que empezaba a brotar y la pregunta sin respuesta aparente ¿Qué le había hecho irse a un par de horas antes de su boda? ¿Acaso comprendió que no podía más con el ardid que él mismo había hecho? No, no era aquello, porque lo sabía que de entre todas las personas ese chico a pesar del concepto rancio que tenía con la gente Yugi entre todos era honesto y aquel amor que le había proclamado era cierto.

Porque cuando algo no le parecía lo hacía saber, porque a pesar de lo estúpida e ilógica de la respuesta daba aquel voto de confianza sin chistar, porque sin importar lo grave o difícil de la situación el ayudaría en lo que pudiera, porque él era así, así de ingenuo y tonto, así de confiable y amable, y eh ahí su mayor problema, aquella ingenuidad que le hacía ver bondad en todas las personas hasta en él, porque él lo reconocía, no era bueno ni lo seria, no ganaba nada con serlo, pero aun así ese chico le quería siendo el mismo.

El primer encuentro, unas palabras cordiales, el segundo encuentro una invitación, el tercer encuentro una pequeña charla, cada uno de ellos los recordaba, aquella primera cita que no salió del todo bien a causa de su pandilla que curiosos les habían seguido, ese mismo día al tratar de perderlos ensucio su camisa violeta con el helado de una niña al tropezarse los dos, después de haberla calmado le compro uno nuevo, la cita se había estropeado, le miro suspirar, al final una invitación más, le había invitado a quedarse a su departamento, el porqué, no lo sabía, tal vez era su mirada aquella que nunca le había visto en su semblante, la derrota estaba presente y aquella expresión no quería dejar que alguien más la viera, ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando le pertenecía? Él era el causante después de todo, quería pasarla bien con él pero no lo había logrado, no tenía la culpa pero aun así en su rostro se había instalado la derrota y por ello era suya, la expresión de aquel chico ¿Por qué dejar que alguien más la viera? Eso no pasaría jamás. Poco después nuevas expresiones se sumaron haciéndolo más egoísta, mas tacaño para con su persona.

La primera vez juntos, la invitación para conocer a su familia, el partido de su hermano menor, el viaje a la playa y entonces lo supo, el donde estaría, la imagen de él con el sobrero de paja mientras miraba el horizonte, la voz de su hermano menor llamándolos a ambos para meterse al agua y aquel susurro que pronuncio, aquel mismo que pensó que nadie había escuchado ante la falta de respuesta pero no era así, él recordaba claramente aquellas palabras _"el mar siempre me trae buenos recuerdos, ¿Vivir cerca de la costa no sería agradable?"_, masajeo sus sienes, había sido irracional y aun lo seguía siendo, solo había un lugar así en la ciudad ¿Pero ir a esta hora? Que desfachatez del chico.

Aquel viaje a Maiami les había llevado a visitar las playas de la ciudad que era denominada como _la ciudad que nunca duerme_ por sus centros de entretenimiento, en Domino por su parte una pequeña ciudad que poco a poco crecía se respiraba aun el aire rural de la zona, un parque acuático, un viejo cine, un centro comercial, una plaza y varios pequeños locales conformaban las ciudad donde ambos vivían, y en ella un viejo rio, aquel por el cual un par de veces le había obligado a acompañarle para ver la puesta de sol que a palabras suyas era la mejor vista en toda la ciudad.

Y ahí le encontró, de espaldas con la chaqueta negra mirando el agua del rio silbando una canción que pudo reconocer, la misma que le había colocado de contacto, aquella pegajosa canción que le abochornaba escuchar por su letra cursi y sin sentido que ahora mismo parecía entender un poco, porque ahora estaba siendo ilógico y sin sentido al estarle buscando como loco en medio de la noche como si del encontrarle su vida dependiera.

Volteo a mirarle cuando sintió su mirada penetrante, sus miradas chocaron, al final él no pudo decir nada y como siempre el tricolor empezó.

–Volviste antes de lo previsto –sus palabras parecían secas, carentes, y aquello al más alto le molesto– Yo... Iba a regresar a casa... La carta yo la iba a arrojar a la basura –bajo la mirada entre el silencio de su prometido, como siempre neutral, aquella mirada fría le traspasaba, quiso reír pero no podía, se sentía lamentable, en un par de horas contraerían nupcias ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué aun seguir cuando él ya le había dejado en claro que no le interesaba el asunto? Él había hecho todos los preparativos, cuando habían ido a la tienda para buscar el traje no pareció remotamente interesado y en la elección de anillos él había faltado.

Sabía que debía enfrentar las cosas como eran, este amor unilateral debía acabar, le quería pero no quería obligarle a estar con él solo por este amor que no lograba concretarse de la forma correcta, pero cuando alzo su vista vio su rostro a unos centímetros de él mirándolo fijamente, inspeccionándolo como de costumbre analizando cada cosa, porque era él.

–Nunca imagine que vendrías a buscarme –dijo nervioso, aun a pesar de los años no sabía el reaccionar de aquella persona que seguía amando a pesar de los hechos y de los daños.

Sintió la bufanda ser colocada en su cuello, un simple gesto que no paro ahí –Estas frio –dijo mientras le acercaba a su regazo.

–Lo siento... –murmuro mientras sentía la calidez de cuerpo entre el suyo.

–A este paso estarás azul en la ceremonia.

Ante el comentario quiso reír, sabía que Seto era pésimo expresando sus sentimientos, pero lo entendía, aquella preocupación, aquella promesa que habían hecho hace tiempo ahí, porque al fin de cuentas había ido por él recordando sus palabras, aquellas que nunca admitiría abiertamente pero sabía que resonaban en su mente abochornándolo de lleno al comprender como alguien podría decir semejante cursilería.

La brisa removió sus cabellos y como si las voces del pasado volvieran ambos escucharon las palabras que no debían olvidar.

–_Cásate conmigo –dijo sin mirarle, veía la puesta de sol dando lugar a la noche._

_Le miro por unos segundos, al final sonrió –Sí._

Un simple recuerdo que significaba mucho para ambos, una propuesta que habían tenido la desfachatez de olvidar su valor, porque para ellos aquellas palabras eran importantes más que todo lo que les rodeaba y les rodearía, para el primero era la respuesta ansiada al reconocer que no podía estar sin él, ese chico se había metido en su vida y ahora ya podía dejarlo ir, era más suyo que de él mismo ¿Por qué dejar lo que le pertenecía por derecho? Porque lo tenía, era suyo, era el derecho que le había dado el amatista cuando él mismo se auto invito a estar con él, por otra parte para el tricolor no solo era la correspondencia de aquel amor que creyó unilateral, era también el poder conocer más de aquel hombre que amaba, el reconocer que no se había equivocado, que aquellos sentimientos expresados eran algo exclusivos para él, porque Seto Kaiba no era de palabras bonitas ni cursilerías, pero era honesto y aquello era lo que había llamado su atención, aquella franqueza para afrontar las cosas, aquella que le había instado a conocer más del joven hombre de negocios hasta el punto de caer por él de la forma más sublime, aquellos detalles que solo ese hombre podía reconocer y que le hacían vibrar.

–Debemos volver.

–Solo un poco más –pidió el tricolor.

–No, aun debemos ir a una parte –el tricolor alzo la vista– quiero hacer un último arreglo a los trajes.

–Seto...

–Las flores –empezó– el ramo de margaritas fue el que más te gusto ¿Verdad?

Y eh ahí de nuevo aquellos pequeños detalles, el tricolor sonrió mientras asentía, el de orbes zafiros miro el rastro de las lágrimas que habían caído por las mejillas del tricolor, sus orbes estaban vidriosos, le aferro aún más y beso su frente mientras fruncía el ceño recordando la promesa oculta en su declaración.

_Prometo protegerte hasta de mí..._

(_)

El sonido de las campanas, las puertas abriéndose en par, vestidos de trajes blanco, un ramo de margaritas blancas, un pequeño tocado entre su cabello, una mano en su cintura firmemente colocada, vio al novio, la pequeña flor blanca en su traje del mismo tono, su mirada no parece haber cambiado, un reclamo por Jonouchi Katsuya se hace presente –¿Acaso no puedes sonreír ni en tu boda Kaiba?

Los invitados empiezan a reír, un quejido se hace presente, Anzu le ha tomado de la oreja –Jonouchi ¿Quieres comportarte?

Gruñe ante el comentario del rubio presente pero la risa de su ahora ya esposo le hace girar a verle, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro imitando la del amatista, claro está en menor intensidad, ¿Por qué hacerle caso a los ladridos de un perro? Se dijo a sí mismo. El tricolor le mira y sonríe nuevamente, después de unos segundos ambos avanzan por el camino hasta el auto que les espera, el cielo es azul, una agradable brisa se hace sentir, una nueva promesa entre ambos se ha declarado.

Una de la cual Seto no está dispuesto a romper, los fallos no son para él, aunque ya tuvo uno pero fallar otra vez era inaceptable.

(_)

–_Prometen amar y apreciar al otro, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, ¿Por el resto de sus vidas?_

–_Acepto_

–_Felicidades están recién casados._

Fin

(_)

**Hace mucho que quería hacer otra historia Rivalshipping, esta vez la temática fue una boda, para mí las bodas son el paso más importante en una relación, se podría decir la culminación de confianza y amor entre una pareja puesto que es el inicio a una vida juntos. En fin gracias por leer y dar su amor con votos y comentarios nos seguimos leyendo. Se les ama =U=/**


End file.
